smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 5
As the light began to die down, Gargamel and the Smurfs looked towards the nearby window and saw a small dark figure standing there. The figure appeared to be wearing a hat and pants and was surrounded by a flaming golden aura. "Papa Smurf? Is that who I think it is?" Hawkeye asked. "I'm not sure," Papa Smurf said. "Who are you?" Gargamel demanded. "I am the one who will defeat you! And rescue my fellow Smurfs!" the figure said. "Defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Gargamel reponded. As soon as the light disappeared completely, a Smurf stood there. He resembled the others, but he had a tattoo of a shield on his upper right arm and a gold H on his forehead. "It is! It's Hero!" Hawkeye said. "Help us, laddie!" Fergus shouted. Soon all the Smurfs began pleading for help. "HA! HA! HA! You're only a Smurf! How can you defeat me?" Gargamel inquired. "I am all powerful and mighty!" "I'm not like the other Smurfs, wizard!" Hero said. "Well you won't get a chance to save your friends, as I'll capture you and use you for the formula," Gargamel proclaimed. "You won't be able to catch me," Hero said. "Oh, really?" Gargamel said as he swung his net, but Hero flew behind him at high speed. "What the?" Gargamel said in disbelief. "See? I'm too fast for you!" Hero said. "Just because you're fast, doesn't mean I won't be able to catch you," Gargamel said. "I would like to see you try, wizard!" Hero said. Gargamel swung his net again, but he swung it so quickly that he lost his balance and fell onto his backside. Gargamel noticed that Hero was right in front of his face. "Still can't smurf me!" Hero said. "Enough of this!" Gargamel said furiously as he swung the net, but knocked his nose against the wooden handle. Hero soon spotted the rope that his fellow Smurfs had previously used. He grabbed it, tied one of the ends to one of Gargamel's legs and began flying between his legs in a formation that resulted in having his legs tied together. "You stupid Smurf! As soon as I untie this rope, you're mine!" Gargamel said. Hero then delivered a powerful punch to Gargamel's face, knocking him out. He got hold of another piece of rope and repeated the process with both of Gargamel's hands. He then proceeded to lift him up over his head. The other Smurfs could not believe what they were seeing, as they watched Hero throw Gargamel into the closet. "Laddie! Smurf us free from this cage!" Fergus said. "You got it!" Hero said, as he jumped up to the cage and used his energy to break the bars. "It's smurfy to see you again, my friend!" Hawkeye said. "Likewise!" Hero said. As all the Smurfs thanked Hero for freeing them, Papa Smurf felt like it was time to leave. "Quick! Let's smurf out of here before he regains consciousness!" Papa Smurf said, before he and the rest of the Smurfs made their way out of the hovel. ... As the Smurfs were heading home, Papa Smurf decided to ask Hero something. "I guess you can now control your powers, Hero?" he asked. "Indeed I can, Papa Smurf!" Hero answered. "I guess this means I can come home." "Indeed it can!" Papa Smurf said. "But I'm curious... how did you find out where we were?" "Well, when I smurfed back to the village not so long ago, I noticed that there was no Smurf anywhere. I tried calling out names, but to no answer. I soon found Jokey hiding inside a barrel with whom I asked why he was hiding there, and he said that he smurfed a prank on a Smurf, who then vowed to hunt him down and smurf him a good smurfing. I asked him if he knew where the others were, and he said that they all went to the hovel of a wizard who smurfnapped Hawkeye. So I smurfed here and of course you know the rest," Hero said. As Hero explained his story to Papa Smurf, Brainy started to tell Hawkeye about how he should have listened to orders. "Papa Smurf had asked us to smurf some walnuts and not to smurf any sarsaparilla! But, since you refused to smurf what Papa Smurf has smurfed, you smurfed sarsaparilla and you got a well-deserved smurfing! You see that you must always smurf what Papa Smurf smurfs, because Papa Smurf knows what he's smurfing! And if you'd smurfed Papa Smurf, we'd have smurfed walnuts and nothing would have happened! And, furthermore..." Brainy said. Hawkeye felt like he really wanted to put an arrow in his head to make him shut up permanently. Soon, they could hear shouting coming from the wizard's hovel. "You vile, despicable, sneaky Smurfs will not get away with this. My revenge against you will be so terrible, you will regret that you ever crossed the all-powerful and mighty Gargamel." the wizard shouted. "Like that's ever going to smurf!" Hero said, as he and the other Smurfs continued to make their way home. ... Some time later, Tailor had called Hero to his workshop for a special present for finally coming home. All the Smurfs were gathered outside the workshop as Tailor presented Hero's brand new attire. He walked out and every Smurf noticed that his Smurf hat and pants were gold. "Say, Hero, what's with the yellow suit?" Jokey asked him. "This isn't a yellow suit... it's a GOLD suit!" Hero exclaimed. "HEY! JOKEY! I'VE GOT A SMURF TO SMURF WITH YOU!" a voice called out. Every Smurf soon saw Hefty run out of the crowd and ran for him. "Come on, Hefty! It was only a prank!" Jokey said as he ran off. "Well, I've smurfed enough of your pranks!" Hefty said as he followed close behind. Every Smurf couldn't help but laugh, for they now realized that Hero had returned home for good and was now a member of the Smurf Village and Papa Smurf couldn't help but cry tears of joy as his long lost son had finally came home, so he decided to show his own appreciation by putting his hand on his shoulder. Hero turned round to face him. "Welcome home, my son!" Papa Smurf said with fatherly love in his voice. Hero felt a tear drop from his eye, "Do you still love me, even after everything that happened?" "Of course I do, Hero! Or should I say, Kakarot!" Papa Smurf said with a smile. Hero smiled back at him, "I love you too, Papa!" he said, before giving him a hug. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Return of the Exiled Smurf Chapters